


Poetry

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Pornalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: The note reads:Roses are redviolets are blue...





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bonus challenge of week 2 of Pornalot 2018. It's just a silly little thing. :)

Arthur walks oh so casually past Merlin's desk, not even slowing down as he drops a small folded note on Merlin's keyboard and continues walking towards his office. (Which is eleven floors with two lift changes up from Merlin's floor. So much for casual.)

The note reads:

_Roses are red_   
_violets are blue_   
_if you don't object_   
_I'd like to fuck you_

_xx Arthur_

Before Arthur reaches his office, a pack of strawberries and a can of whipped cream in his hands, Merlin is already waiting.


End file.
